Clube das Aranhas
by St.Lu
Summary: Porque é no manto negro da noite que os aracnídeos se divertem...Slash, Universo Alternativo.


**Clube das Aranhas**

St. Lu

"_Não me cante canções do dia_

_Pois o sol é inimigo dos amantes_

_Cante as sombras e a escuridão_

_Cante as lembranças da meia noite." _[1]

**Sidney Sheldon**

* * *

Nunca pensei que a escuridão pudesse ser positiva, independente do ângulo que olhasse. Porque era escuro, e vazio e me recordava amarguras e tristezas. Tudo o que já de benéfico tinha ocorrido em meus dezoito anos, havia sido abaixo á luz forte de um sol escaldante.

A começar pelo meu nascimento. O astro rei me sorriu nos primeiros milésimos de vida e talvez tivesse sido especialmente por este motivo que eu era tão fascinado com as luzes e a claridade beirando o excessivo e quase cegante.

Eu sempre gostei do branco e tudo o que me remetia ao dia. Por isso, quando a noite chegava, o desânimo vinha de acompanhante. Até confessava que um céu estrelado poderia deixar qualquer um boquiaberto, mas não mais do que uma aurora ou até mesmo as cores brilhantes que antecediam um belo crepúsculo.

E a noite vinha tão sozinha, tão sem graça e desmotivada, que a única solução era dormir. E acreditava que era por isso que os seres humanos preferiam trabalhar durante o dia. A claridade por si só já seria uma bela desculpa, porém a vitalidade, ao meu ver, estava contida em cada raio de sol que era atirado descaradamente sobre o céu.

Com base nisso, diversões à noite definitivamente não eram meu forte. As pessoas deveriam ser muito insistentes para me fazerem abandonar o casco em busca de aventuras pelas sombras da escuridão. Mas o pior, é que sempre existia alguém designado a fazer este determinado papel.

**o0o0o**

E lá estava eu, tão jovem, bronzeado e tímido como sempre. Tímido para os demais, pois para meus amigos eu era um descarado alegre. É, tinha certas coisas que somente deveriam ser confessadas no círculo interno, e outras das quais somente após um grande teor alcoólico no sangue se deviam e acima de tudo, se conseguiam confessar.

Um exemplo clássico e que obviamente ocorrera com minha singular pessoa, foi o terrível questionamento sobre sexualidade enquanto se está num bando repleto de machos ativos e seguramente certos de suas opções no quesito íntimo.

Pois bem, após duas garrafas de cerveja (minha estatura me permitia ficar bêbado com apenas isso, obrigado), estávamos eu e mais quatro amigos discutindo sobre mulheres e suas partes, hum, mais atrativas. Na verdade, eu estava apenas escutando, pois definitivamente aquele assunto de nada me apetecia.

Do outro lado da rua, três garotas estavam paradas e conversando animadas, enquanto secavam os caras descaradamente, ambas vestidas de maneiras bem peculiares e que não deixavam muito para a imaginação dos garotos que as observavam, uma vez que a roupa delas revelava praticamente tudo.

-- E você, Harry, qual das três é a mais 'tesuda'? -- perguntou com um sorriso recheado de dentes e de maneira espalhafatosa, com modos de quem já tinha passado há muito do apenas 'levemente embriagado'.

O máximo que pude fazer foi dar um olhar nervoso para aquelas figuras coloridas que estavam chamando atenção do meu grupinho. Mas no que meu olhar passou, atrás delas vi algo que me fez perder o ar por quatro segundos inteiros: um dos homens mais lindos e perfeitos que já tinha visto em minha fraca e homossexual vidinha.

-- Ah, gostou hein, garanhão?!-- disse o bobo alegre, acreditando que meu falho coração estivesse bombeando rapidamente meu sangue e me fazendo corar ordinariamente por alguma daquelas 'coisas' femininas que não se comparavam nem em milésimos com o meu verdadeiro alvo.

-- Na verdade, das garotas eu não gostei, não. -- _"Força, Harry"_ Era o meu mantra. -- Prefiro aquele cara moreno que está parado atrás delas.

E tudo aconteceu em câmera lenta ao mesmo tempo que foi rápido demais. O que tinha me questionado, que na verdade não era ninguém mais que Ronald Weasley, cuspiu o líquido que tinha acabado de levar em sua boca, enquanto Neville, chocado demais, deixou a garrafa de cerveja que levava nas mãos cair com um estrondo no chão. Seamus e Dean apenas continuaram mirando embasbacados o homem que havia mencionado.

-- Porra, Harry! --Este definitivamente era o Ron. Sempre 'tão' sutil.

Depois de muito olhares tortos em minha direção e eu jurar um milhão de vezes, com pés juntos, que não tinha pensamentos com nenhum deles, as coisas voltaram praticamente aos seus devidos lugares. Não totalmente, pois surpreendentemente começaram a fazer buscas de um possível ficante para mim.

Eu apenas tive que agradecer por ter amigos que me gostavam de verdade, apesar de tudo. Capazes até de vencerem seus preconceitos, mas sempre que tinham a chance, ainda continuavam fazendo uma ou outra piadinha sobre minha sexualidade e o quão estranho deveria ser dois rapazes se 'pegando'.

Apesar de tudo, a noite tinha passado a me ser vista com olhos piores. Pois a concorrência sempre seria maior, e era um momento onde as pessoas não eram elas mesmas. Se arrumavam apenas para se exibirem como produtos em liquidação, ou estão estavam contaminadas com seus pequenos, mas usuais, vícios.

O dia era limpo. Verdadeiro.

**o0o0o**

E voltando:_ "E lá estava eu, tão jovem, bronzeado e tímido como sempre. Tímido para os demais, pois para meus amigos eu era um descarado alegre."_

Fiquei com medo do que eles tinham programado para aquela noite. Só tinha certeza de que bebida não iria rolar, já que tinha alegado morte instantânea e irremediável do meu fígado para situações em que tivesse eles como acompanhantes.

Óbvio que nenhum deles discordou de minhas evasivas pra lá de efusivas, e isso foi algo que definitivamente me preocupou. Sentia cheiro de tramóia no ar, e os sorrisinhos amarelos trocados pelos garotos só me faziam chegar à conclusão de que nada de bom viria deles.

-- Ah, qual é Harry? Alguma vez a gente já te deixou na mão, amigo? - Apenas dei um olhar mais que sinistro na direção de Neville, com a língua coçando para desferir uma lista completa de quantas enrascadas aquele bando de loucos já me tinham feito passar. Isso que, Neville, até pouco tempo era o sinônimo de bom moço e exemplo que deveria ser seguido para se conquistar um futuro triunfante e promissor.

Ah, mas águas paradas são profundas. E Neville só tinha mesmo o rosto de mocinho inocente, pois de resto...melhor abafar.

-- Preciso responder, sinceramente? -- O sarcasmo era meu mais fiel companheiro ultimamente. E o frio na barriga também. Aquelas trocas de olhares, o vergar de lábios praticamente imperceptíveis, a troca de bilhetinhos, os programas dos quais era excluído temporariamente. Ali tinha, e muito.

-- Bah, Harry! Só queremos te ajudar, sabe? -- Vindo de Seamus estas palavras, a única coisa que minha mente raciocinava era: _" Corra, idiota, enquanto há tempo"._

Mas o fato é que já não tinha. Fui praticamente empurrado para dentro do automóvel vermelho berrante que obviamente pertencia à Ron. Obviamente, pois quem seria tão, ahn, criativo, para comprar um carro combinando com o tom do cabelo?! É, pois não é apenas em museus e casas de colecionadores que se encontram raridades.

O som do automóvel foi ligado em uma música _dance _e meus tímpanos gritavam por silêncio. Meu corpo inteiro tremia devido ao volume excessivo que era emitido pelas gigantescas caixas de som que se encontravam onde uma vez, em uma época remota, fora um simplório e capenga porta-malas.

Cada vez que olhava pela janela e observava aqueles pontos luminosos passando quase despercebidamente, um bolo se formava em minha garganta. E as gargalhadas coladas nos rostos risonhos dos meu companheiros não estavam ajudando em exatamente nada para conter o meu mal estar. Em certo momento, praticamente pirado – agora reconheço – cheguei a cogitar a hipótese de que seria alvo de algum tipo de humor negro que me atingiria fisicamente. Resumindo: pensei que seria estuprado.

Idiota pensar isso de meus próprios amigos de anos e anos, porém, a cada minuto que o motor queimava gasolina e a lataria se debatia loucamente, maior era a agitação dos seres que ocupavam o interior do carro. Me encolhi, medrosamente, espremido entre dois garotos que de longe, e também de perto, me venceriam fácil em uma luta corporal.

No momento que o automóvel parou, não soube descrever se foi o alívio ou o pavor que me atacou.

Na minha frente, impossível de não se notar, com letras extravagantemente brilhantes, estava escrito: "Clube das Aranhas", e ao lado daquele amontoado de neon rosa pink, em um cartaz gigantesco, uma morena - com as roupas íntimas mais indecentes que tive o desprazer de presenciar – estava segurando uma cereja deformada em um contorno bem sugestivo, de encontro ao seus lábios, enquanto a língua caía para o lado de fora, como a de um boi estrangulado.

Eu simplesmente não acreditei que aquilo era o que estava pensando. Era impressão minha ou os idiotas com caras de cachorros babando para a recepcionista de roupas transparentes, tinham me levado para uma "zona", um "meretrício", após eu ter confessado que era gay?!

-- Alguém, por favor, poderia me explicar que brincadeira é essa? -- Se pudesse chorar até o faria, mas acreditei que seria gay demais...mais do que eu já era, ao menos.

Ron veio caminhando em minha direção e passou seu braço esquerdo pelos meus ombros, enquanto falava aos sussurros:

-- Harry, nós só queremos te ajudar. -- Sorriu panacamente. -- Pô, meu! Eu sei que aquele garanhão que azarava as garotas da escola ainda está aí, em algum lugar. Só que tá meio adormecido, só isso, bruxo. -- Disse enquanto cutucava meu peito, como se acreditando realmente que pudesse encontrar o botão do hétero machão e acioná-lo.

Eu respirei fundo. Sabia que Ron era idiota, porém ele tinha cruzado todas as barreiras do sensato e tolerável. Eles apenas tinham me maneado aos seus béis prazeres, e eu, como indefeso e lerdo ratinho que era, fui correndo abocanhar o enorme pedaço de queijo que estava preso na malévola ratoeira.

Eu até preferia dar uma de ratazana e sair com uma imensa dor no rabo do que na cabeça. Ao menos teria desfrutado prazerosos e deliciosos momentos enquanto me esbaldava com o meu derivado de leite. Ao menos, era o que todos diziam.

-- Tá certo. Talvez vocês 'todos' estejam certos.

É preciso dizer o quão satisfeitos os gatos gordos ficaram com minhas palavras? Também creio que não.

Não que minhas palavras tenham sido sinceras, muito pelo contrário, estavam transbordando sarcasmo. Óbvio que a adrenalina acompanhada da excitação que percorria o corpo dos meus amigos, os cegaram momentaneamente. O negócio era apenas afirmar com tudo e ver até onde a paspalhice deles os permitiam chegar.

-- Eu sabia, Harry! Pode ter certeza de que não vai se arrepender!...-- Independente de quem tinha dito, eu já estava começando a me arrepender por ter dado corda no brinquedinho deles. Me empurraram praticamente porta a dentro, onde além da vulgar mulher, se encontravam enormes seguranças musculosos, que mais pareciam gorilas engravatados. É, se não fosse pela cara de "não olhe que eu mordo", até poderia, quem sabe, tirar algum proveito da noite...

**o0o0o**

-- Puta merda!

Certo. Estas palavras vagas de cultura saíram da minha boca. Mas o que mais eu poderia dizer quando, em minha frente e por todo lugar, havia milhares de mulheres vestidas vulgarmente, fora as que se encontravam semi-nuas?. Pior que isso eram os homens que babavam em cima das mesmas, completamente excitados e que ficavam metendo notas e mais notas de dinheiro por dentro das calcinhas das 'dançarinas'.

Na verdade, elas eram verdadeiras ginastas, pois cada pose e movimento de pernas e quadris que elas faziam...oh!...deixaria uma profissional atleta com olhos arregalados de inveja.

Quando dei por mim, após analisar todo o ambiente, estava sozinho. Só eu mesmo, muito idiota para pensar que meus ilustres amigos conteriam seus hormônios para tentarem colocar os meus no lugar.

Me senti um peixe no deserto árido, prestes a ser abocanhado por alguma naja que viesse rastejando magnificamente pela areia quente e insuportável para mim. Estava engasgando com a fumaça de cigarros das mais diversas marcas e tipos. O ambiente era tão pesado e com luzes brilhando nas mais exóticas cores, que passei a me perguntar se a escuridão da noite deserta não passaria a ser melhor do que o sol, após aquela experiência forçada.

-- Oi, lindinho! -- Me afastei como se tivesse levado um choque. Ignorância minha acreditar que não tentariam me 'filar'. -- Que tal pagar um drinque pra nós, gatinho?! -- Filar minha grana, isso sim.

-- Não, obrigado. Não estou com sede.

A mulher me olhou como se tivesse feito alguma piada muito engraçada e gargalhou de maneira escandalosa. Era mais alta que eu, com certeza devido ao salto altíssimo e super fino. Trajava uma _lingerie_ vermelho intenso, com vários apliques em prateado e penas em um degradê que mais me recordavam o nascer do sol. Minha visão de dia estava mudando radicalmente. Nos lábios um carmim profundo que pesava a maquiagem quando se contrastava com o verde escuro e o prata utilizado nos olhos e o blush rosa pink na zona das bochechas.

No cabelo, um coque frouxo, de onde caiam uma quantidade impressionante de mechas encaracoladas, presas por um grampo de strass e enfeitado por penas que combinavam com as de sua "roupa".

-- Hum, saquei...o gatinho é daqueles que gosta de se fazer de difícil. Sabe, eu adoro jogar! -- Disse me encarando de maneira pervertida, enquanto passava o dedo indicador ao longo de meu tórax até chegar muito próximo de meus países baixos, ao mesmo tempo em que passava a língua ao redor dos lábios.

Oh! Aquilo foi nojento. Me peguei imaginando por onde tudo aquela língua já tinha passado. Fiquei com vontade de gritar socorro e quase chorei de felicidade quando um velhote perfumado agarrou a mulher por trás e sussurrou supostamente indecências em seu ouvido, fazendo-a segui-lo e me esquecendo imediatamente.

Se fosse em outra situação, ficaria chateado por ser desprezado de maneira tão crua e banal. Bem no fundo até que me deu vontade de seguir a mulher e perguntar qual era a dela de me deixar plantado, sozinho com minhas reflexões ingênuas e prematuras para o dado momento. Mas o que queria realmente era sair dali.

Olhei em volta e nada daqueles depravados. Pelo jeito, teria que esperar pela boa vontade deles e aguardar que acabassem logo o que quer que estivessem fazendo. Péssima imagem mental.

Encontrei uma mesa retirada e vaga. Pelo jeito não era nada atrativa, uma vez que ficava distante demais do palco – que por sinal ocupava um lugar estratégico, podendo ser observado por qualquer ângulo. Logo um garçom de aparência catastrófica veio ao meu encontro à espera de um pedido que fosse.

-- Um copo de água, por favor.

Eu deveria estar muito engraçado naquela noite, uma vez que ele era a segunda pessoa que gargalhava na minha cara em questão de minutos. Ou isso, ou meu nariz estava pintado de vermelho berrante.

-- Algum problema?

-- Você está num antro de perdição e não numa missa rezando o terço. Tem certeza que não errou de endereço? -- gargalhou mais fortemente como se possível fosse. Meu rosto com certeza já estava tomado por uma coloração escarlate, devido à raiva que fazia meu sangue circular velozmente. Me levantei no melhor estilo machão, empurrando a cadeira para o lado e fazendo um barulho enjoativo que alertou os que estavam perto para perceberem.

-- Pro seu governo, eu bebo o que quero e onde eu quero. Eu pago e você obedece. Entendeu ou quer que eu desenhe?

Pela maneira que ele sorvou o ar dolorosamente e engoliu a saliva contínuas vezes, deveria ter se posto em seu lugar. Os seus olhos estavam vidrados para um ponto acima da minha cabeça e desconfiei. Virei-me e prendi o ar surpreso.

-- Seja mais educado com os clientes, Filch. -- disse cerrando os dentes e com os olhos estreitos como em um sinal de aviso.

Filch. Então este era o nome do idiota. E se o momento fosse oportuno, até o gastaria lhe cuspindo uma eternidade de impropérios e quem sabe até escarniando a sua total e completa falta de casual beleza. O bicho era feio mesmo.

Mas o fato era que minhas palavras, gestos e olhares estavam todos determinados para uma única direção. Todos seguiam uma única rota e com alvo pré-determinado. Ele. Um loiro, alto, musculoso, pálido e com estonteantes olhos cinzas bucólicos. O sorriso era outra dádiva que deveria ser considerada pecado mortal em junção com os lábios rosados, tão fracos se contrastados com os meus vermelhos paixão. A fileira de dentes aparecia branca e reta e perfeita, como se a geometria tivesse se apossado daquela boca e criado milimetricamente sua obra.

Fechei minha boca rapidamente. Não apenas para não parecer mais um dos quantos babões que existiam naquele distinto ambiente, mas também pela vergonha de imaginá-lo ver meu dente torto, do lado direito, pra trás, mas visível se ele vigiasse minha cavidade bucal como um crítico clínico.

-- Perdoe pela falta de 'tato' de Filch, ele_ já _está providenciando sua água. -- Exclamou mirando o garçom como se estivesse proferindo uma sentença de morte. E pelos deuses, aquele homem ficava magnífico quando lançava olhares assassinos, que o fazia espremer seus olhos, sobressaltando os cílios e as sobrancelhas encurvadas.

-- Obrigado. -- Me encabulei como se fosse uma virgem puritana prestes à entregar o doce à algum ser sedento de... glicose?

Me sentei. Até pensei em convidá-lo para se sentar, mas logo imaginei que ele estava ali para fazer o que supostamente eu também deveria estar fazendo: me saciando no corpo de alguma mulher 'da vida' e maquiada demais para conter os gemidos dos bastardos que a procurava.

-- Então, alguma que lhe agrade?-- Pigarreou o loiro, como se tivesse algo trancando em sua garganta.

-- Na verdade, não.

Ele me olhou de maneira engraçada e realmente cogitei a possibilidade dele também gargalhar na minha cara como os outros. Neste momento o garçom veio até a mesa e largou um copo e uma garrafa de água, enquanto, de costas para o outro homem, tratava de fazer uma careta que entraria para o livro dos recordes, na minha direção. Piorou ela mais ainda quando chegou a conclusão de que eu ignorava sua atitude e se foi no momento em que um cliente berrava à plenos pulmões que queria outra dose de uísque.

-- E você? -- questionei o loiro, que para minha surpresa puxou uma cadeira e se sentou na minha frente, como se fôssemos velhos conhecidos que curtiam um momento de distração.

-- Eu não me envolvo com quem eu trabalho.

Meu queixo deveria ter caído se não estivesse pregado. Tomei um longo gole de água. Ou eu tinha entendido errado ou era um...

-- Garoto de programa?

Oh sim...ali estavam as gargalhadas, que por incrível e contraditório que possa parecer, eu gostei. Eram sinceras e não debochadas como as outras que já ouvira na mesma noite. Se ele já era um espetáculo lançando olhares mortais, sorrindo era muito melhor.

Depois de alguns minutos, literalmente, pois cada vez que ele parava e olhava minha cara de desconcerto recomeçava, ele pediu cortesmente um gole de minha água gaseificada que prontamente permiti.

-- Isso foi engraçado. -- Tomou mais um gole e respirou profundamente. -- Na verdade, eu sou o dono do bordel. Estranho, não?

Se eu pudesse diria que de estranho havia muito, mas muito mais existia de aliviante. Pois, apesar de ter descoberto minha sexualidade não tão recentemente, ela ainda se encontrava crua demais para eu chegar ao ponto de querer e conseguir me envolver com um garoto de programa. Por mais lindo e estonteante que fosse.

-- Você até que tem cara de chefão...-- Essa fala foi tosca...

-- Mas então, nenhuma das minhas meninas, realmente, não te agradou?

Hum...não sei por que, mas me pareceu que estava assistindo à uma propaganda de sabão em pó. Foi só naquele momento que algo tinha sido acionado dentro de minha cabeça: ele comercializava pessoas e isso era cruel. Mas pensando por outro lado, se não existissem homens que colocassem combustível na máquina, esta profissão se extinguiria. Fora que muitas mulheres que ali trabalhavam poderiam muito bem arranjarem outros empregos, pois como pude perceber, apesar de não gostar da coisa, eram belas e bem cuidadas.

E como eu poderia explicar de maneira sutil, que o problema não era com as 'meninas dele', mas comigo? Eu até que não tinha problema em aceitar minha sexualidade, mas também não era ignorante suficiente pra não saber sobre os preconceitos e as barbaridades que eram cometidas contra os homossexuais. E se ele fosse mais um destes gangsteres homofóbicos que trabalhavam em mutilar e excluir seres como eu da dita sociedade (in)tolerável?

-- Gênero errado.

-- ... -- Aqueles belos olhos fumacentos se arregalaram em choque, provavelmente. Ultimamente isso estava acontecendo muito comigo.

-- Pois é...

-- E o que você 'tá' fazendo num meretrício?

-- Longa história que não vale a pena perder tempo contando...

-- Você não vai sair com nenhuma mulher mesmo...e eu também não tenho nenhum compromisso marcado...

Cerca de quarenta minutos depois, estávamos eu e Draco Malfoy, como havia se apresentado, ainda sentados naquela mesa e ambos levemente embriagados. Óbvio que ele não me deixaria ficar só na água a noite inteira, e por incrível que pareça, não o fez por querer faturar, uma vez que exclamou ser tudo por sua conta.

-- Oh...seus amigos foram sacanas, mas pelo menos foram sacanas procurando pelo seu bem...

-- É...

-- E, ahn, você pretende ficar a noite inteira aqui sentado, aguardando seus amigos se esgotarem de prazer, para só então se recordarem de sua existência? -- Deu uma risada com o canto direito da boca, e eu me segurei para não levar meus dedos naqueles lábios que mais me recordavam pétalas delicadas de rosas.

-- Não vejo outra solução.

-- Pois eu sim. -- Draco se levantou da cadeira de maneira elegante e me ofereceu sua mão como num convite à segui-lo. Aceitei me sentindo uma verdadeira broto sendo convidada para sua valsa de apresentação à sociedade, isso óbvio, se eu soubesse como uma garota se sentisse.

Levei minha mão de encontro à dele e senti o calor da pele macia e clara contrastando com a minha tão mais áspera e bronzeada. Era quase um pecado minha mão escura tocando em algo tão alvo e de aparência tão pura que por pouco não recusei o toque. Idiota pensar na delicadeza relacionado com o loiro quando na realidade ele era tão mais másculo que eu, que uma fisgada de ciúmes até se fazia presente e rasgava meu ego.

No susto, ele me puxou de encontro ao seu corpo malhado e instintivamente segurei a respiração enquanto retesava todo o meu corpo.

-- Sabe, homens são os que mais me agradam. -- Disse de maneira pausada e sussurrada de encontro ao meu ouvido, fazendo com que meus cabelinhos da nuca e pescoço arrepiassem instantaneamente.

Soltei o ar que já estava me asfixiando. Ao respirar, o cheiro adocicado mas não enjoativo do perfume dele veio de encontro as minhas narinas e por segundos me questionei se aquilo estava realmente acontecendo. Eu, gay, em uma zona, sendo abraçado por um dos homens mais lindos que já havia conhecido em minha pacata vida, enquanto este mesmo ser quase encantado me confessava aos sussurros o quão homens lhe apeteciam. Resumindo: um puta gay me agarrando em um lugar lotado de vadias loucas para serem subjugadas.

É, ficou meio pesado isso, mas é o que de fato estava acontecendo.

E se tudo não passasse de minha imaginação, resolvi que aproveitaria enquanto as imagens não se desfizessem como borrões de fumaças no vendaval.

Passei minhas mãos em torno do tronco do loiro, em um agarre firme, demonstrando o meu interesse que parecia mais do que recíproco. A música estava alta e a luminosidade baixa, exceto pelos tons vermelhos, roxos, verdes e azuis que bailavam em direção às mulheres com seus shows de _strip-tease. _A batida sensual aos poucos foi tomando conta de nossos corpos enquanto nos direcionávamos para um local mais discreto e escuro.

Com certeza, uma minoria pôde observar o que se passava entre nós, porém, o restante estava mais preocupado em vidrarem seu olhares nas pernas torneadas e enfeitadas com cintas ligas e meias calças exóticas, além dos corpos modelados por espartilhos e corpetes que despertavam a imaginação e fantasias dos homens ali presentes.

E as garotas, bem, as garotas conheciam mais do que bem o seu patrão. E o respeitavam, pois da mesma forma ele se portava para com elas.

**o0o0o**

Senti minhas costas baterem contra a parede enquanto ele tomava pela primeira vez meus lábios com os seus. Prendeu meu lábio inferior com seus dentes e o sugou de maneira que poderia descrever nada além de sensual e que me provocou um estremecimento que percorreu toda a coluna.

Eu mantinha meus olhos fechados, apenas querendo captar todas as sensações possíveis. Senti como ele passava a língua entre a fenda que se abria em minha boca e a mergulhava discretamente em direção à minha, de maneira quase tímida, como se receasse que qualquer momento eu pudesse desistir.

Agarrei seu pescoço com ambas as mãos e aprofundei o beijo, exigindo cada vez mais na mesma medida que jogava meu corpo para frente, objetivando atritar com o de Draco.

Quando o beijo se tornou intenso demais e o ar de ambos se fez escasso, o loiro desgrudou nossos lábios e me olhou de maneira lasciva, jogando seu quadril de encontro ao meu, enquanto levava suas mãos às minhas nádegas e as apertava despudoradamente.

-- Você quer? -- A respiração dele estava falha e sugava o ar ruidosamente, como se estivesse praticando exercícios exageradamente.

-- Eu...eu quero...mas eu nunca...ah...

-- Tem certeza? -- Passou seu indicador direito pela minha bochecha e apesar do medo que fazia casa dentro de todo meu ser, naquele instante percebi que não poderia haver ninguém melhor do que ele para me fazer seu pela primeira vez.

-- Tenho.

Eu sempre tinha imaginado que minha primeira vez seria mágica, como em um conto de fadas, onde o meu verdadeiro e único amor me defloraria e faria de ambos os corpos um só, por toda a eternidade. Ficava desenhando em minha mente o cenário ideal que contemplaria minha primeira vez. Teria que estar repleto de pétalas de rosas vermelhas pelo chão e fazendo uma longa trilha até a cama, velas para dar um clima romântico e obviamente, champanhe gelada servida em taças de cristal.

Draco pegou minha mão e me direcionou por longos corredores, afastados da fumaça, do barulho e do cheiro enjoante de cigarro. Era como se estivesse em um outro lugar, um completamente diferente. Após muitos metros percorridos, Draco tirou de seu bolso uma chave e seguiu até uma distinta e trabalhada porta de madeira escura. Abriu-a, deu espaço para adentrar no aposento e novamente chaveou-a, se parando com o corpo colado atrás do meu, e passando seus fortes braços em torno de meu corpo em um abraço fogoso.

-- Gostou?

-- Muito.

Foi tudo o que consegui articular. Estava parado defronte à uma enorme cama de casal, que apesar de não estar coberta de pétalas de rosas, era forrada por lençóis de seda de uma cor que balanceava entre o sangue profundo e o próprio vinho puro.

Mais ao canto do quarto, podia ver uma enorme penteadeira em um estilo clássico, aparentemente de cobre, com um belo espelho oval em seu centro. Uma cadeira combinando no estilo e com almofadas de tema floral se fazia presente defronte a mesma.

Quadros absurdamente lindos, retratando paisagens noturnas, tomavam conta de toda a parede onde a cabeceira da cama encostava. Com certeza, a noite estava me aparentando um tanto quanto atrativa.

No chão, imensos tapetes felpudos amorteciam os passos dados de encontro ao piso frio e escuro daquela habitação. Mas o que realmente mais me chamou a atenção, foi o que havia após uma enorme porta de vidro que ficava em uma das laterias da cama: um imenso jardim de inverno, com diversas plantas e até uma míni-cachoeira artificial com um par de peixes vermelhos e água caindo constantemente.

Vários vasos com coqueiros de diversos tamanhos, nenhum exagerado, ocupavam grande parte daquele imenso lugar cercado de vidro, porém completamente aberto na parte de cima, deixando-se ser fracamente iluminado pela luz do luar.

Era um sonho... como se fosse uma pequena floresta bem cuidada dentro de um belo e esplendoroso quarto. Em um canto, longe das sombras das plantas, um banco de madeira se encontrava sozinho, apenas sendo acompanhado quase que invisivelmente por pequeninas folhas secas e flores, provavelmente trazidas pelos ventos.

Por minutos inteiros me senti num paraíso distante e refleti que aquele deveria ser um prédio distinto do bordel.

Há muito havia me soltado dos braços quase possessivos de Draco e me sentado naquele banco que parecia triste, abandonado na noite estrelada e repleta de ventos fracos e agradáveis. Logo ele seguiu meu gesto e sentou do meu lado, esperando e apenas observando e absorvendo cada reação minha.

-- É lindo.

-- Eu sei. É o meu lugar favorito.

-- Você costuma sempre trazer 'gente' aqui? -- Inconscientemente, apertei minhas mãos por medo da resposta. Eu poderia ser apenas mais um de muitos que se encontravam deslumbrados por tanta beleza e que, inevitavelmente, acabavam se deitando entre os braços calorosos do loiro.

-- Na verdade, você é o primeiro.

-- Por quê?

-- Não sei...

Tive vontade de sorrir, e creio que assim o fiz, pois ele me presenteou com um arquear de lábios rosados que fizeram meu coração falhar vários pulos. Estranho, mas de repente algo me fazia o querer e imaginar que o já o tive, há muito tempo. E era como se uma saudade se apossasse de mim, uma saudade daquilo que eu nunca tive, mas que sempre desejei.

E naquele exato momento, eu soube que o queria mais do que tudo. Mesmo que fosse num meretrício, um completo desconhecido e sem minha champanhe. Mesmo que depois que tudo tivesse terminado ele apenas abrisse a porta e me pedisse delicadamente ou não para sair, ou se fizesse questão de me dar as costas ou quem sabe até de me machucar no ato carnal, eu tinha a completa certeza de que teria que ser ali, naquele momento e com aquele homem.

Eu iniciei o beijo o pegando de surpresa e definitivamente ele deve ter percebido a urgência que me assaltava, pois me conduziu rapidamente àqueles lençóis gelados e bem vindos que cobriam a cama de colchão tão macio, que mais parecia que eu estava nas nuvens. Em nenhum momento permiti que os lábios de Draco descolassem dos meus. Um fogo diferente de tudo o que já havia sentido assolava meu corpo e o transformava em pura lava vulcânica. E por mais que algo martelasse em minha cabeça trazendo a sanidade e o suposto martírio do arrependimento do dia seguinte, eu não me freava. Me deixava levar pelos toques e carícias cada vez mais íntimas que trocávamos.

De repente, estava nu observando o corpo pálido e musculoso despindo a única peça que cobria sua mais profunda intimidade.

Ele era ainda mais perfeito em sua forma crua. Um corpo esculpido por músculos e a tez leitosa e uniforme, sendo borrada apenas por pequenas pintas marrons que se estendiam longínquas umas das outras, por toda a extensão de pele. Eu estava deitado na cama, com a cabeça elevada pelo travesseiro, contemplando o loiro em sua integridade, e por incrível que parecesse, não me sentia deslocado, pelo contrário, nunca tinha me sentido melhor.

Meu corpo estava completamente arrepiado e com visíveis amostras do prazer que se alastrava por todas as minhas terminações nervosas, provocando calafrios, aceleração cardíaca, sudorese excessiva e quantidades intermináveis de saliva. Estava quente e trêmulo, e quando Draco colocou seu peso em cima de mim, achei que pudesse desmaiar.

Nunca tinha sentido a sensação de ser deliciosamente esmagado por um corpo tão maior que o meu e que trazia um sentimento de proteção e tesão, ao mesmo tempo. Ele passou a me beijar de uma foma lenta e carinhosa, como se realmente tivéssemos alguma ligação íntima, que interiormente desejei. Retribuí o beijo, que a cada segundo se tornava mais necessitado e selvagem, ao passo que fazíamos movimentos roçando nossos quadris. Oh! Era uma sensação nova e absurda para mim. Me perguntava por que tinha esperado tanto tempo, enquanto outra parte de mim agradecia, caso contrário, este momento poderia nunca ter acontecido.

O loiro passou a viajar com suas mãos por cada parte de meu corpo, me provocando e excitando cada vez mais. Os gemidos que inundavam aquele quarto eram acompanhados pelos sopros gentis dos ventos da noite. A brisa vinha de encontro aos nossos corpos, nos fazendo ficar cada vez mais unidos, afim de combater o frio que se fazia presente pela entrada noturna da madrugada.

Eu me sentia ensandecido e num céu repleto de estrelas brilhando defronte meus olhos. Draco mordia meu pescoço e o sugava, provavelmente provocando marcas arroxeadas. Suas mãos me tocavam intimamente e eu cedia aos seus encantos abrindo o máximo que podia minhas pernas, e afundando minhas mãos nos cabelos sedosos e claros, enquanto me devorava com seus lábios de rosas macias e delicadas. O sentia me espremendo e resvalando por sua boca úmida, e meu corpo arqueava de necessidade e prazer.

Já não me sentia dono de mim. Eu era dele. Todo.

E quando pensei que fosse me desfazer em um mundo paralelo e colorido, senti ser vagarosamente invadido, juntamente como uma ardência e uma dor incomodativa. Dentre os seus ofegos, me dizia palavras carinhosas e passava seus dedos pelo meu rosto e abdômen, pedindo que me acalmasse e prometendo que logo logo o prazer me retornaria ainda mais presente.

Era como algo mágico.

Uma outra pessoa estava dentro de mim, fazendo parte de mim. Tocando o mais íntimo que existia em todo o meu ser, me tocando onde ninguém mais poderia tocar, me fazendo sentir de uma maneira única e desmedida, provocando sensações muito além das quais algum dia eu imaginava sentir. Me sentia poderoso ao ver aquele belo homem ondulando seu quadril e juntando ao meu, num ritmo só nosso...porque eu era único, assim como ele. E por mais que ele já tivesse dançado naquele embalo por diversas vezes, com certeza em nenhuma o ritmo se igualaria...

O meu corpo espasmava e ele havia sido sincero: o prazer me atacou em doses cavalares. Não só o prazer que o ato físico provocava, mas indescritivelmente, vê-lo suando e gemendo devido ao meu corpo, me fazia sentir muito mais ardente e flutuante.

O tempo que durou não sei. Só sei que quando o momento alcançou o ápice, me senti encontrar o tal do paraíso e voltar à terra completamente fatigado. Me sentia um desfalecido com um intruso dentro de mim, um morto vivo que agora ardia de uma maneira mais branda e acalmada. E quando o intruso se foi, o vazio retornou, e só não foi pior porque braços pesados envolveram de maneira carinhosa o meu corpo suado e cansado.

Draco me virou, de maneira que o encarasse.

-- Me desculpe se não foi o que...

O cortei. Já sabia o que queria dizer, e, para seus temores não existiam pilares.

-- Foi melhor do que sempre quis...mais perfeito do que sempre imaginei.

Eu sorri e ele me beijou. E por mais estranho que tenha começado nosso relacionamento, foi exatamente desta maneira que se sucedeu. Poderia até ser comparado à alguém que se entregou á um completo desconhecido e com um ser imaginativo demais, porém, creio que nunca agi de maneira tão correta e instintiva.

Depois de algum tempo, me arrumei e Draco me acompanhou de volta à boate iluminada e barulhenta. Com um piscar de olhos e uma promessa velada de que nossa história não terminaria ali, me deixou na mesma mesa onde tudo tinha começado, enquanto se dirigia ao canto oposto do grande salão, com os olhos pregados em minha imagem.

-- Cara, onde você 'tava'? -- Ron veio em minha direção com ar preocupado, porém, mudou completamente quando reparou algo distinto em minha pessoa.

-- Mas, hein, garanhão! Pô meu, isso sim que pode ser chamado de noite selvagem! -- Apontou para minha pele exposta, onde apenas posteriormente comprovei o que já tinha praticamente certeza se tratar dos comentários do Ron e dos outros: os diversos chupões e mordidas que o loiro havia me provocado.

-- É... -- Até pensei em estragar a noite de meus iluminados amigos contando que na verdade não fora mulher fogosa alguma que me causara os enfeites coloridos, porém, deixei passar. Creio que no fim deveria até agradecê-los.

**o0o0o**

E foi assim, que todos nós saímos do distinto e prazeroso lugar, com semblantes felizes e realizados. E foi a partir daquele dia que a noite definitivamente passou a fazer, de fato, parte de minha rotina e da minha vida. Praticamente toda a semana passei a freqüentar aquele 'incomum' lugar em busca da 'misteriosa mulher que arrebatara meu coração', segundo Seamus. Coitado.

Foi também em uma noite que apresentei aos meus mais fiéis amigos o real motivo para tanto ir visitar o famoso e deslumbrante bordel. Na mesma noite, Ron passou mal após se engasgar com um osso de galinha ao observar Draco e eu nos beijando, durante o jantar. Mas nada que uns belos e fortes tapões nas costas do ruivo – exclusividade de Draco – não tenham resolvido. No mais, tudo correu bem, e por incrível que pareça, ainda corre.

Também acabei sendo pedido em namoro, pelo mesmo másculo e estonteante loiro do começo da história e por mais clichê e bobo e cafona que possa parecer, foi em uma noite estrelada, com a cama coberta de pétalas de rosas e com taças de champanhe borbulhante. No fim, faltou apenas o cavalo branco, pois o príncipe e a história encantada eu definitivamente já _tenho_.

**o0o0o**

Só uma coisa ainda martelava meus neurônios: de que fim de inferno, 'meu' Draco tirara a idéia de abrir um prostíbulo com o nome "Clube das Aranhas"?...

* * *

**[1]:** _Não me recordo se é assim mesmo...faz tempo que li o livro, por isso me perdoem se escrevi errado..._

**N/A**:_ huhuhu...sem comentários... XD_


End file.
